With increasing prevalence of electronic devices such as notebook computers, there are more requirements on fashion design for notebook computer products. Recently, a trend for notebook computer development is to make notebook computers as thin as possible. Many manufacturers constantly release thin notebook computer products. However, these notebook computer products generally comply with the traditional layout designs.
For example, a notebook computer of Apple® corporation uses a measure to modify the appearance of the notebook, to make the notebook computer to be very thin in a visual view, but the actual thickness of the notebook computer is 4 mm˜19.4 mm, so its average thickness is still relatively high.
Although many designs for thin notebook computers have been proposed, there are following problems in the thin layout design of these notebook computers.
For example, since the thickness of the notebook computer is very low, which causes bad heat dissipation, thus some part on some notebook computers' housing (for example, the periphery of a keyboard) has a very high temperature, so the user experience is very bad.
In addition, since many notebook computer products decrease their thickness at the price of low keyboard stroke or low screen opening angle, the human-machine interaction between the user and the computer becomes worse. Meanwhile, since the thin design of the notebook computer causes increased complexity of the structure of respective means inside the notebook computer, its manufacture cost is increased and the difficulty for maintenance is increased.
In addition, to save space, normally, the size of a battery of a thin notebook computer is relatively small, which causes the battery's capacity smaller and reduces the life of the battery. In addition, since many thin notebook computers have larger size in order to reduce their thickness, they are not easy to be carried.